Casino operators often desire chairs for gaming machines, such as, for example, slot machines, to be attached to the machine or to a location adjacent to the machine. This promotes a more orderly and safer casino by preventing inappropriate use or movement of casino chairs. Many jurisdictions require casino operators to use fixed or attached chairs. At the same time, casino chairs are often expected to be movable and/or otherwise adjustable with respect to a gaming machine to accommodate a variety of players and/or a variety of gaming machine configurations. However, stability, protection of cables and underlying electronics, and ease of movement/configurability can be a significant problem with movable chair design.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.